escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clowns Here Kill Part 1
The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 is the first episode of Season 3 of Escape the Night. This episode can be watched for free on YouTube; however, the other episodes require a YouTube Red subscription. Episode Summary Ten YouTube friends find themselves trapped in Everlock, a funky town stuck in the year 1978. What seems like a fun carnival turns to chaos as Joey and friends soon discover they must fight against killer clowns and evil forces to save themselves and the town. Joey hides a dark secret. Plot After Joey died in Season 2, his soul went to the world between worlds. He wakes up in front of The Church, where he meets two members of the Society Against Evil. In order to "get back", he signs a contract where his friends need to die. He needs to save Everlock, if he succeeds, he returns to life, if he fails, he's dead forever. He invites nine friends to travel to Everlock, a town trapped in 1978. They arrive, but to get there, they have to be inhabited by a spirit that once lived there. To perform the seance, they must create a circle of salt, place 5 crystals at the head of the circle, hold hands, and chant: "From across the veil of death, I request your presence so I might make wrong things right. Enter into that I might see the doorway to Everlock." Spirits inhabit them, with Matt having an orange one while the rest have green. An arch leading to Everlock appears, with a clown welcoming them into the town. They enter the town and enjoy the carnival where they also meet Mortimer and Calliope. Matt and Rosanna ride the Ferris Wheel and find a newspaper, telling them that the clowns at the carnival kill people. While trying to warn their friends, they get stuck at the top of the ride. Meanwhile, Joey plays a carnival game and wins a Jack in the Box. The mayor arrives and tells the group to ignore Calliope, before telling Joey to open the box. After he opens it, the clowns start to kill people. The rest of the group runs to Flint's Arcade, while Roi, Colleen, and Joey get captured and handcuffed inside the RV Matt and Rosanna Matt and Rosanna, still stuck on the Ferris Wheel, plans to help Roi, Colleen, and Joey out of the RV by distracting the clowns. Rosanna manages to catch the attention of one of the clowns by throwing her stuffed dog out. The Ferris Wheel comes down, but Calliope helps them avoid her and accompanies them to a nearby tent. They have to find 4 Jester Hat symbols, which tell them to look inside for wooden pieces that need to go on a mirror, with a light going up each time they put one inside. They manage to find all but one piece, and discover that the last one is in a toilet full of turds. They successfully obtain the last piece and put it on the mirror. A drawer opens up containing a note and a key. Roi, Colleen, and Joey Roi, Colleen, and Joey are handcuffed in the RV. Roi and Colleen discover that they need codes while Joey needs a key. Joey finds a note above him and passes it to Colleen, since he can't read it in his state. The paper is a clue to get them out of here. Lock One: October, Soda, Smoke, which is 13, 6, 7, which unlocks Roi's lock Lock Two: Milk, Life, Delicates, which is 3, 17, 5, which unlocks Colleen's lock After they are freed, they find a locked box and note that reads "Remember to renew your subscription" ''which is 17, 13. They open the box which contains the key to Joey and frees him. They find a journal explaining the Carnival Master's plan, which says that his ritual will be complete once the sun rises. '''The rest of the group' The group reconvenes and finds a box with "RGBY" written on them. Teala finds the RGBY in the pinball machine, but it isn't on. Manny finds a note saying that scores get erased at the end of the day, prompting them to erase each blackboard with strings of words left. After that, all of the blackboards read: "Tap six times on glass" After tapping on the pinball machine, it turns on. Whenever they hit one of the markers, one of the locks go off. They get all of the locks except for the red one, which they have a hard time getting, but they complete it. The box opens and inside is a gear and a note that tells them that they need to replace the pieces of the Jack in the Box, which is the gear, song, spring, and head. They decide to head out to look for the parts while Mortimer holds on to the box. Everyone gets captured by the clowns except for Mortimer. They are tied to the merry-go-round. The head clown says that they will roll the dice of death to see who they kill. If they roll two sixes, someone goes free. The episode ends with the merry-go-round turning, along with the Guests screaming and the clowns laughing. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Matthew Patrick * Rosanna Pansino * Roi Fabito * Safiya Nygaard * Teala Dunn * JC Caylen * Manny Mua * Nikita Dragun * Colleen Ballinger * Mortimer * Calliope * Mayor Janet * Killer Clowns * Jael * Ryu * Tyler Oakley * Andrea Russett Trivia * The episode features the explanation of how Joey was resurrected at the end of The Sorceress. * The title of the episode is derived from the newspaper that Rosanna and Matt found on the Ferris wheel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Episodes with resurrections Category:First episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths